wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2/Helm and Chest
Step Four: Helm and Chest Quest Chain * : / ** *** : / / / **** : / / / ***** ****** : / / / ******* : / / / ******** ********* ********** *********** : / ************ : / BRD/UBRS/Silithus You should now get the quest . Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a male gnome ghost named Bodley right outside the Blackrock Spire entrance using your ghost revealer. He stands (as of 8/17/06) right on the balcony where people traditionally enter the instance (not below near the actual entrance as had been previously described). He gives you the quest which requires you to collect 1 Incendicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. To get these, you have to kill Lord Incendius in Blackrock Depths, Pyroguard Emberseer in Upper Blackrock Spire, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier ( ) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. All three items are group drops and are lootable by all characters who have the quest. The Duke of Cynders will be the hardest, since you must collect all the twilight gear to summon a duke, and have only a one in four chance of getting the Duke of Cynders. You must be at least Friendly with Cenarion Circle faction in order to get the quests required to create the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station. Note that if you turn in Encrypted Twilight Texts to the Hermit Ortell, he may send you a scroll in the mail that will allow you to make a signet that allows you to summon the correct duke. The item you want is Create Signet of Beckoning (Fire). This is only necessary if you plan to summon the duke yourself, if you just want to finish the quest you can tag along with someone else who is summoning a duke, and, as long as its the right duke, your item will drop. It will drop even if you're in a raid. The Left Piece of The Amulet ;You need to complete one of the following quests: You receive one of the following quests at random. People of the same and different classes have received different quests. You will need to complete that quest before moving on to your "summon" quest, which is the step after this. There does not appear to be a pattern as far as the first quest "pair" you get determining the second - apparently it is completely random. There has been some speculation about the quest pair being dependent on a player's class and faction. If you're doing any of these quests, please have a look at the page and help verify this. Each of these quests requires you to get 1 item from somewhere in the game world, and return it to the ghost in BRM. The drop rate on each quest seems to be about equal, anywhere from 5–20 kills. Easily doable by 2 people. *Go to Purgation Isle ( ) in Hillsbrad Foothills and kill Condemned Monks, Condemned Acolytes, Cursed Paladins or Writhing Mages for the Soul Ashes of the Banished. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scholomance ( ) to summon the spirit of Kormok in Ras Frostwhisper's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 57 207 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. *Go to Tyr's Hand ( ) in Eastern Plaguelands and kill Preatorians for the Brilliant Sword of Zealotry. They are found toward the rear of Tyr's Hand. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scarlet Stratholme ( ) to summon the spirits of Jarien and Sothos in Grand Crusader Dathrohan's (Balnazzar's) chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 58 219 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. *Go to Hive'Regal ( ) in Silithus and kill Hive'Regal Burrowers, Hive'Regal Spitfires or Hive'Regal Slavemakers for the Druidical Remains. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Lower Blackrock Spire ( ) to summon the spirit of Mor Grayhoof in War Master Voone's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 56 139 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. :;* ::Lvl 57, Druid Relic, Equip: Increases healing done by Rejuvenation by up to 50 *Go to Frostwhisper Gorge ( ) in Winterspring and kill Frostmaul Giants or Frostmaul Preservers for the Starbreeze Village Relic. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Dire Maul East ( ) to summon the spirit of Isalien in Alzzin the Wildshaper's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 56 144 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. :;* ::Lvl 57, Shaman Relic, Equip: Reduces the cooldown time of Reincarnation by 10 minutes :;* ::Lvl 57, Paladin Relic, Equip: Reduces the mana cost of your Seal spells by 20 While you can summon these bosses in a raid group, your piece of the amulet will only drop in a regular party. Even though it is possible to loot your piece of the amulet by killing any of these summon bosses when helping others out, the quest will now also require you to actually slay the boss itself too. So, it is not possible to complete this quest simply by helping with someone else's summon. I See Alcaz Island In Your Future... Bodley will send you on the quest to gather 20 Bloodkelp from Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. Bloodkelp can drop in quantities of 1–2 from the 59–60 Elite Nagas or in quantities of 1–3 from "Bloodkelp Baskets", usually found near or inside the various buildings on the island. The quest is easily doable by 2 people. Bloodkelp drops every one to three kills. Most Bloodkelp baskets are guarded by several Naga, but there are few unguarded and guarded with ounly one Naga so rogue with sap can solo this quest without fighting at all. The Right Piece of The Amulet Now you need to do who is one of the chain as listed at The Left Piece of The Amulet. The quests are once again random and you may receive the right piece the same way you received your left piece. Upon returning to Bodley, make sure you bring Lord Valthalak's Amulet (not just the right piece). You can do this by clicking any one of the pieces once all three are in your inventory to create the amulet. Small thought: There may be a connection between the quest you get for the Left Piece and the Right Piece. I had the quest to kill in Tyr's Hand and Stratholme first and then grind for Starbreeze Village Relic and kill boss in Dire Maul. Any contradictions or additions; add them here. Upper Blackrock Spire Return to Bodley with Lord Valthalak's Amulet and he will send you on the quest to gather 40 Blackrock Bracers off of Orcs in Blackrock Spire as well as bringing him a Flask of Supreme Power. Accounts state that the Orcs in UBRS have a much higher drop rate than the Orcs in LBRS. A full UBRS run usually yields 30–40 bracers, so one or two UBRS runs should be enough to get all bracers to one person. Once again return to Bodley. Give him the bracers and a Flask of Supreme Power and he will give you what you need to summon Lord Valthalak in The Beast's Room in Upper Blackrock Spire in the quest . Clear to The Beast's room. Kill The Beast. Summon Lord Valthalak, kill him, and use the amulet on his corpse. The Spirit of Lord Valthalak will then appear and give you the quest . :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 58 203 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. :;* ::Lvl 58 2153 AC, 40 Block, +7 Sta, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 20., Only shield in the game with +dmg/Healing. If you fail to kill Lord Valthalak, he will remain in the middle of the Beast's room until the instance is reset. The Brazier has unlimited charges, so you can of course return another time with a stronger party if you are unsuccessful. Talk to the Spirit of Lord Valthalak and THEN AND ONLY THEN: Return to Bodley. He will give you a quest ( / ) which sends you back to Deliana/Mokvar where you started the entire quest chain. You can then turn in your Dungeon Set 1 helm and breastplate for the Dungeon Set 2 equivalents ( / ). NOTE: On completion of the final step you gain access to all four of the summon's from step four (Kormok, Jarien and Sothos, Mor Grayhoof and Isalien) and the ability to summon Lord Valthalak again. You are also provided with a book that you can read in game for some background on and the locations of the summonable bosses. Category:Dungeon Set 2 armor sets Category:Quests